The party
by gabby1123
Summary: The inu gang and two girls decide to have a party, starting off with truth or dare, Anything can happen, WARNING: First chapter is bad but will get better, Review please flames allowed but none too mean
1. truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha and never will

- - ---------

Truth or dare

Two girls, The inu gang

And a party

Any thing can happen

Inu: What do we play now?

Kagome: TRUTH OR DARE!

Kailey: okay!

Gabby: But no chiken!

Kailey: Awwww…..

Koga: Whats Chiken?

Kailey: Chiken is when your to scared to do the dare

Shippo: At least ONE chiken

Gabby: Okay, one chiken per person

Miroku: I want to go first!

Kagome: Oh great…

Miroku: okay, Inu yasha….

Inu: Truth

Miroku: Why didn't you let me finish the question!

Inu: Because I already knew the question

Miroku: NO WAIT! That wasn't it!

Inu: Well you lost you turn

Miroku: Awwww

Inu: Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare

Inu: I dare you

Sango:……

Inu: To play nervous with all the girls and miroku will be the person nervousing everyone

Gabby: AHHH

Kailey: SAY CHICKEN!

Sango: uh oh

Miroku:) ;)

Sango stood up Gabby stood up Kailey stood up kagome stood up

Miroku reached close to kaileys hand

Kailey: NERVOUS

Miroku: aww

Gabby: Hehe

Miroku Touched Kagomes arm

Kagome: NERVOUS

Inuyasha smiled

Gabby laughed again

Miroku awed

Sango got mad

Miroku Touched Sangos hand, then Arm, then almost face

Sango: NERVOUS

Gabby laughed harder

Miroku awed

Miroku got smarter and went faster and got to face when

Gabby: NERVOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sango, Kagome, Kailey laughed

And so did everyone else but Miroku awed and Gabby hit him on the head

Sango: My turn!

Inu yasha: yup

Sango: Kagome, truth or dare

Kagome: Truth

Sango: Do you like Inu yasha

Inu yashas Eyes had a glint of hope

Kagome: uhhh, uhhh, yes…..

Koga: WHAT!

Gabby, Kailey: WHERD YOU COME FROM!

Kagome whispering to inu yasha: I don't think They like him

Inu whispering to kagome: me either

Gabby and Kailey were running after koga yelling and screaming

Gabby: WHO INVITED YOU WOLF BOY!

Kailey: WHERES MY MOSTER TRUCK WHEN I NEED IT!

Kagome: Uhh, yeahh, well, KOGA! TRUTH OR DARE!

Koga: AHHHH! AHHH! DARE! AHH!

Kagome: I DARE YOU TO KISS KAILEY!

Kailey: WHAT! AHHHHH!

Kailey started to run from koga

Koga: CHICKEN!

Kailey: YES!

Kailey ran after Koga again

Koga: KAILEY! TRUTH OR DARE!

Kailey; DARE! IM NO WIMP!

Koga: I DARE YOU TO, AHHH, STOP HITTING ME!

Kailey: WHAT! WHY!

Gabby: Hehe

Kailey sat back down

Kailey: GET HIM GABBY! HIT HIM HARD!

Gabby: I AM I AM!

Koga: OWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHH! HEY, IM STRONGER THAN YOU!

Gabby: WHAT! NO, THIS IS MY PARTY AND I MAKE THE RULES

Koga: HMMPPHHH

Kailey: Gabby! TRUTH OR DARE!

Gabby:DARE!

Kailey: DON'T EAT ICE CREAM FOR A WHOLE YEAR!

Gabby: WHAT! NO! NO NO NO! CHICKEN!

Kailey: Two chickens down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 to go

Gabby; CURSE MY WEAKNESS FOR ICE CREAM!

Miroku; Shes got an ice cream weakness?

Kagome: wow, shes odd

Gabby: HEY SHIPPO, TRUTH OR DARE!

Shippo: Truth

Gabby: WHAT?

Kailey: HE SAID TRUTH!

Gabby: WIMP!

Inu: THAT'S WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING ALL ALONG!

Kagome: You aint no better

Inu: WHAT?

Sango: Shes right, you said truth the first time too

Koga: He DID? OH THE ALL MIGHT MUTT HAS TURNED SOFT AS A MARSHMELLOW! HAHAHA, OWWW!

Gabby: SHADDUP KOGA

Inu: GRRRR

Gabby: Who do you like out of Kagome, Sango and Kailey Shippo? Who Would you rather kiss……….

Gabby smiled evily as she calmy sat down again

Shippo: uhh, hehe, Kagome

Inu: WHAT!

Shippo: INU YASHA, TRUTH OR DARE

Shippo said quickly as possible to change the subject

Inu; DARE

Shippo: Kiss Sango

Miroku: WHAT

Sango: WHAT

Inu: WHAT

Shippo: You heard me

Gabby whispered to Kailey: I think he wants revenge…

Inu yasha took a 2 second kiss on the lips with Sango

After that Miroku looked furious

Inu yasha: Sango truth or dare

Sango: dare

Inu yasha: I dare you to quit

Sango: UNFAIR! CHICKEN

Inu yasha: hehe

Gabby: HEY! THAT'S IT IM BORED OF THRUTH OR DARE!

Kailey: YEAH ME TOO

Gabby: what should we play next

Miroku: OHHH OOOH SPIN THE BOTTLE

Kailey: NO TWISTER!

Gabby: I persoinally vote for the twister one, but Reviewrs out their, tell me, mspin the bottle or twister? Im out, Cya!


	2. Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha and never will

- - ---------

Gabby: GABBY IS ME THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS STORY!

Kailey: Well, pff, THAT'S OBVIOUS!

Gabby: well, wuteva, so now we shall play, twister!

Inu yasha: Oh, great

Miroku: Yay!

Sango: Miroku, what is so satisfying?

Inu yasha: He gets too be up real close to women…

Miroku: eh hehe (rubbing back of neck with big stupid smile on face)

Gabby: Whos gunna spin it?

Jankotsu: WAITT INU YASHA!

Inu yasha: Oh perfect, ill spin!

Kagome: good idea..

Gabby: Wheres Bankotsu?

Kailey: (GASP) GABBYS GOT A CRUSHHH!

Gabby: YOU DO TOO!

Miroku: (smiles lecherously) on who?

Gabby: I have one on BANKOTSU, DUHHH

Inu yasha: WHAT?

Kagome: Jealous much…

Inu yasha: WHAT? Am not! Its just that hes DEAD

Gabby: You like kikyo and SHES dead

Inu yasha: well, uhh, that's different! Besides, I like kagome now!

Kailey: (GASP) TWO TIMER!

Shippo: (laughs)

Miroku: What about you Kailey?

Kailey: Sesshomaru-sama!

Inu yasha: THAT'S EVEN WORSE

Gabby: (laughs)

Kagome: Come on, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Bankotsu: Whats going on?

Kailey: ooohh, luvahboy is here…

Bankotsu: (smiles)what?

Kailey; I SAID luver boy is her, what are you deaf, soo, going on any dates soon?

Bankotsu: (smiles) Who wants to no?

Miroku-Inu yasha-jankotsu: ooooooooooooooo

Kailey: (smiles and stares at gabby)

Gabby: SHADDUP KAILEY!

Bankotsu: (laughs)

Gabby: SO WE GUNNA PLAY TWISTER OR NOT!

Kailey: SOMEONES quick to change the subject…

Sango: (laughs)

Bankotsu: OH, TWISTER, im in!

Inuyasha: dead boy…

BAnkotsu: WHAT WAS THAT?

Inu yasha: I SAID dead boy!

Bankotsu: That's what I thought, wanna fight?

Inu yasha and bankotsu draw their swords

Kailey: LEFT FOOT BLUE

Gabby: (trips before even on the board) NOT DANGET!

Sango: (laughs)

Inu yasha+Bankotsu: (quickly hop on the board)

Gabby: GO SUMONE GO SOMEONE! GO SOMEONE!

Inu yasha: SHADDUP!

Kagome: INU YASHA!

Gabby: YEAHHH, inu yashaaa

Sango: Lets play!1

Gabby: right hand yellow!

(5 min later) miroku is underneath sango, Bankotsu in between Kagome and Kailey and Inu yasha above mukotsu

Sango: MIROKU

Miroku: HAHA you cant move!

Gabby: (let kirara on the playing board)

Kirara: (pushes miroku's foot)

Miroku: NO FAIR!

Gabby: MUHAHAHAHA! Its about time SOMEONE fell!

(Sesshomaru comes up and sees everyone)

Sesshomaru: weird…

Kailey: SESSHY SAMA!(falls)

Gabby: HAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!

Sango: (laughs)

Shippo: (falls)

Kagome: Im surprised you lasted that long, your so short!

Shippo: Me too!

Kirara sneaks off the board

Gabby: I DUNNO WHAT IVE BEEN TOLD

Inu yasha: SHADDUP AND SPIN THE DAMN THING!

Gabby: HEAD ON GREEN

Kagome: THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE

Gabby: Well do it anyway!

Kailey: NO

Miroku: Kailey, your out

Kailey: So?

Gabby: ok, right hand green, I DON'T KNOW BUT IVE BEEN TOLD

Miroku+Kailey: I DON'T KNOW BUT IVE BEEN TOLD

(later)

Gabby: oohhh, pretty sword…

Bankotsu: MY BUDDY! (falls)

Gabby: oops…

Bankotsu (grabs sword) Do not EVER touch my sword, it is MINE

Gabby: ok.. okay…

Jankotsu: Its about time he fe- MY SWORD!

Gabby: oops.. again….

Jankotsu: This is MY sword, you do not touch MY sword!

Gabby: well ssooorryyy….

(later, only kagome and inu yasha left)

Inu yasha: Its between me and you….

Kagome: yeah..(thinking: Oh no, im going to fall, wait maybe theirs a way!)

Inu yasha: your going down…

Kagome: no, you are, SIT!

Inu yasha: AHH! NO FAIR!

Gabby: YEAH KAGOME!

Inu yasha: CHEATER!

Gabby: So? I cheated to make miroku fall!

Miroku: WHAT!

Sango: YEAH GABBY!

Gabby: hehehe

Bankotsu: Back to the crush thing, WHO likes me?

Miroku: Wheres Kailey going?

Gabby: following Sesshomaru

Bankotsu: wait, who likes who?

Gabby: That's easy, kagome and inu, inu and kags, miroku and sango, vise versa, Kailey likes Sesshomaru, he hates her

Sango: (laughs)

Gabby: Jankotsu and inu, NOT visa versa, koga likes kagome, NOT visa versa

Koga: HEY

Gabby: Where did you come from?

Koga: nevermind that, SHE DOES TOO

Kagome: Actually koga, shes right

Koga: grrr, ill pretend I didn't hear that…

Bankotsu: And who likes me?

Gabby: I do

Bankotsu: How come you couldn't admit it earlier

Gabby: Im weird like that…

Miroku: Wheres Kailey?

Gabbyz: I told you, she went after Sesshomaru, shell be back in the next chapter, but then what game should we play? Spin the bottle or other (pick a game)

Miroku: SPIN THE BOTTLE

Inu yasha: OTHER! OTHERRRRRRRRR!

Sango: lets eat food…

Gabby: yeah..

Kagome: deffinetly, im starved..

(all leave till next chapter in search of food)


End file.
